Final Knight of the Pretear
by FlameingWings
Summary: After Himeno learns about Takako Kei springs one more suprise on her. There is one more Knight of Leafe, a teen that was abot to complete their little family. Pretear X Harry Potter. Enjoy!


_This story is a crossover idea I had after re-watching Pretear. If anyone decides to use this idea and expand on it just ask._

Himeno looked at the Leafe Knights that surrounded her after Hayate had finished telling her about the Princess of Disaster, no Takako, and she was beginning to feel a little nervous about the whole thing. 'She was a pretear but she fought against her knights. She chose to become evil because she could not have Hayate.' She glanced at the three youngest knights, 'and they had the give up their lives to seal her away.' Her sad thoughts might have persisted if not for an unexpected intervention by the Knight of Light, Kei.

"You know that she choose her own path and that does not reflect on you.' Kei mentioned offhandedly, 'We don't choose which power we control but we each have an opposite. Like for Goh you have Mannen or Hajime. Even my light has an opposite and he was too little the last time to be much involved, sort of like Shin is now. He was however the one to identify Takako."

The three youngest knights looked up at Kai in surprise. Mannen blurted out 'There's another knight?" Goh, Sasame, Hayate and Kei all looked at one another and Goh was the first to say anything. "Well he should not mind too much if we call him away now he finished school last year and he is needed." The other three knights reluctantly nodded in acceptance. And then Kei looked over at Himeno, Sin, Mannen and Hajime." You must understand that he was only two when Takako was selected and he had just recently been reincarnated so we allowed him to continue his new life after her defeat. We check on him periodically and he sends us messages so we know what he is doing. But we had a deal that after he turned 17 he would return to our folds when we called out his name and knight status I guess now is as good a time as ever."

"We call upon Harry the Knight of Darkness and Power to present himself to the Pretear Himeno." All of the older knights stated together and once done a black whirlwind popped into existence and out of it stepped a teen about 5'10" wearing his knights outfit of a black cloak with silver trim, pants that were a close fit until the knee and then flared out into a bell that was then pulled close again at the ankle. _(a/n Think Aladdin's pants)_ His shirt was a swirling mass of black purple and silver that seamed to have no pattern until you looked closer. The obsidian hair was pulled back into a ponytail, not unlike Kei's in its messiness, and was held by the same silver band all of the Knights seemed to have on them somewhere. The eyes that looked at her with both warmth and calculation were a piercing emerald green that shown out of an alabaster skinned face.

"Hey guys how are you doing!" the new teen smiled, "I hope you know that it takes like forever to travel here by portal." This sent Mannen, Shin and Hajime into gales of laughter while simultaneously making Hayate, Goh, Sasame, and Kei smile. Himeno could not help but to like this new knight." So now that the whole Family is together are we ready to save the world again?" Harry asked in all seriousness. The ready smiles were his answer and the final chapter of the Pretear was about to commence, he knew that it would take everyone together to win this fight.

It always had and always would because their power was always greater together whether in a preet or just side by side. He looked up to the sky and thought about the battles they would face but ask the Pretear, no, Himeno he could see that she may just be the one to end it all.

_As all of you can see this was just an idea that was floating around in my head where Harry Potter was one of the Leafe Knights and is involved in the battle against the Princess of Disaster. Let me know what you think and if you ever decide you would like to writ using this idea. Also has anyone else noticed that all the knights but Shin ware a silver rune engraved thing? Just curious._


End file.
